


in the heart of the old continent

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [22]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Sanha is done with Bin, Sanha is over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Ddana: Why did you have to stay behind? Your boyfriend is stealing mine!!!





	in the heart of the old continent

Sanha was not sulking. He was _not_.

 

When he woke up, he was very excited. _Why_ , you may ask? Because they were going to Germany and a long flight means cuddles with Minhyuk. He was practically humming as he got ready, compared to the zombie-like state of the rest of the members (except Eunwoo who had a filming schedule and was not home). He was sure he was scaring Jin Jin when the leader looked at him like he grew two heads – the older never was a morning person – and walked passed him to stumble into one of the two available bathrooms, being the last to wash up.

 

But alas, all his excitement dessipated quickly, when Bin, the destroyer, took his spot beside Minhyuk in the car. After that, he was practically clinging on to said rapper the whole time at the gates before their departure, _and_ dragged Minhyuk to the opposite side of the plane thus ending him to sit beside their manager instead.

 

So, no, he was not fucking sulking at being robbed of time and cuddles with his fucking boyfriend.

 

(He totally was.)

 

Sanha sighed as he looked over his notes on Japanese letters, he was trying to learn more but his mind was not in on it. It was only hour two of an eleven hour flight, he can’t even fall asleep unlike his manager who nodded off as soon as they took off in the air. He glanced to his left to see the stupid couple sleeping as well, with the leader having an arm around their main vocal. He shook with annoyance when his glance slipped further to see Bin, the boyfriend stealer, having fun with Minhyuk. He huffed and turned back to watch a random movie playing on the in-air tv screen in front of him.

 

Sanha gave up on trying to watch the movie and took out his phone instead, thank the heavens for on-air wifi, and scrolled through his kakaotalk and pressed a conversation, his fingers typing angrily on the keyboard.

 

_Ddana: Why did you have to stay behind? Your boyfriend is stealing mine!!!_

 

Sanha knew Eunwoo would have been awake by then so it was only a minute later that he got a reply.

 

_Minion Hyung: Eh? What happened?_

 

_Ddana: Because you aren’t here, the next best thing is Rocky and Bin is taking him._

 

_Minion Hyung: Ooh, someone’s jealous~~_

 

_Ddana: so what?_

 

_Minion Hyung: tell them Hi for me and have fun tomorrow! Fighting~_

 

_Ddana: HYUNG!! Are you not hearing me?_

 

_Minion Hyung: I am but it’s funny so I won’t do anything about it :p_

 

_Ddana: whoever said you were the nicest in astro was a big fat lie. You are evil.. EVIL!!_

 

Sanha exited the chat with a frown, throwing his phone down on the flip table in front of him. The middle line were pure evil, one is a boyfriend stealer and the other didn’t even care. So with nothing to do, he went with the next best thing. Food. Screw his diet, he was miserable, and so he ordered whatever food he deemed was to his liking, ignoring the shocked look of the stewardess at the amount he ordered (which became even more shocked when he finished it all after).

 

As the stewardess left after taking away his plates and trash, he saw his phone vibrate. He took a few sips of water before taking his phone and opening it. It was a kakao from Minhyuk.

 

_Hyukkie <3: Hey, you okay there? That was a lot of food._

 

Sanha huffed, still feeling annoyed, because as much as Bin waa to blame, his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind either, so being the petty person that he was, he ignored the text and placed his phone face down. He saw it vibrate some more, before it stopped after five messages. When he thought it was over, he heard his name being whispered from the other side.

 

“Sanha!”

 

But he ignored that too, and instead leaned his chair back and decided maybe sleeping was better to pass the time. Maybe by then, the annoyance would go away and he did need sleep. So with that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, tuning out the whispered calls of his name. _Take that, let’s see how you feel being ignored._

 

——

 

The whole plane ride was a blur, Sanha succeeding in sleeping all throughout the flight. He went ahead of the members with their manager to exit the plane. At arrivals, he also went ahead to the bus, heading all the way to the back and placing his stuff beside him and leaning on the window to ‘sleep’ so no one would talk to him. When they got to the hotel too, he stunned everyone when he was the first to get up and out the bus and in to the lobby area. He was sure he shocked them when their manager were assigning rooms and he immediately grabbed the single room and left, despite them all being on the same floor anyway.

 

Sanha was still feeling annoyed, the sleep on the plane not helping and he was indeed petty.

 

If Bin wanted Minhyuk to himself, then _fine_ , he can have him (okay he was not fine but whatever). He was cursing up a storm in his head when there was a knock on his door, as he unpacked. He shuffled to the door and peeked into the eyehole, seeing Minhyuk standing there. Even though he was ecstatic at seeing his boyfriend there, he can hold a grudge so he turned on his heel (making sure to be as loud as possible) and went back to unpacking.

 

“Sanha! I know you saw me! Open up!” Minhyuk shouted through the door, knocking over and over. But Sanha just opened up his phone and blasted music to tune him out. A few minutes later, his boyfriend left and he turned the music off.

 

Sanha dropped down on the bed, sighing. He was jet-lagged but the doze he had on the plane kinda helped. It was a few minutes later when another knock came. He peered at the door, wondering if it was Minhyuk again, but perked up when he heard another voice.

 

“Ddana?”

 

It was Jin Jin. So he skipped over to open the door right away, but gave an ‘oomph’ when he got pushed aside by two bodies. He looked and saw a triumphant Minhyuk, and he gave a look of betrayal at their leader, who only shrugged at him before sitting on the bed.

 

“Do you want food?” Jin Jin looked through the menu he grabbed from bedside. “I haven’t eaten since we boarded at Korea and Myungjun is sleeping right now.”

 

“Hyung, Sanha was eating a lot on the plane.” Minhyuk said as he eyed Sanha, who sat down on one of the arm chairs near the balcony door. “I don’t think he’ll be eating anytime soon.”

 

“Who are you to say that?” Sanha snapped before turning to Jin Jin who was darting glances between him and Minhyuk, to which he ignored. “I want steak and fries please, hyung.”

 

“Ok. Rocky?” Jin Jin turned to the other rapper who was staring at Sanha with a shocked look. He snapped out of it to answer Jin Jin with a quick ‘anything is good’. Jin Jin nodded before taking the telephone, speaking into it quickly and putting it down with a short, “Thank you.”

 

Sanha turned his chair fully towards the balcony, overlooking the city of Munich. “How many minutes?”

 

“Half an hour.” Jin Jin answered. “So I’ll go back to my room to wash up quickly and come back.” Before Sanha could protest on being left behind with Minhyuk, the door closed signalling that the leader left the room.

 

Sanha huffed at being left alone with Minhyuk. He didn't turn around to see what the dancer was up to and instead continued to stare out into the scenic view.

 

"Sanha~" Minhyuk could be heard whining from behind him, no doubt wondering why the younger was ignoring him. "Stop ignoring me! You didn't reply to my messages on the plane, then you left quickly and now you didn't even share a room with me."

 

Sanha rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was still irritated at how unaffected his boyfriend was at the lack of communication between them earlier, and now, here he was having the audacity of complaining about him being ignored?

 

"Sanha~" He startled as the voice was right beside his ear, before arms came down around him from behind the chair, Minhyuk's face near his. "Why are you ignoring me?" A poke to the cheek.

 

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Bin-hyung?" Sanha felt as bitter as he sounded. Suddenly, the arms left and before he could wonder why, a body sat on his lap with Minhyuk tilting his face up.

 

"Are you jealous? Is that what this is?" Minhyuk looked amused and he pouted defiantly and didn't reply. "Oh my! You are!!"

 

Sanha tried to take his face away, but Minhyuk wouldn't budge. Instead, the older leaned down to press his lips against his, and it was on pure instinct that he responded. They kissed for a few moments, Sanha hungered for more, since he was prevented from getting his usual morning kisses by Bin being the stupid idiot that he was, interjecting every time. Sanha wouldn't admit it later, but he let out a whine as Minhyuk pulled away from the kiss.

 

"Baby, why?" Minhyuk asked, his hands playing with the strands of hair at the base of Sanha's neck.

 

Sanha looked down, arms wrapping around Minhyuk's waist loosely, playing with the edge of his shirt. "He's taking all your attention!"

 

He heard Minhyuk laugh before he was pulled up again for a chaste peck. "It's because Eunwoo-hyung isn't here–"

 

"So?" Sanha snapped, and pouted again, leaning back into the armchair. "He could have gone to manager-nim, or better yet M-hyung or even Jin Jin-hyung and sat with them on the plane.

 

Minhyuk poked his cheek. "Okay, first of all we didn't choose the seats, it just happened you were the last to check in so we didn't get to sit together. Second, there's no way the eldest couple could be separated."

 

"But even in the car? At breakfast?"

 

"That was just a coincidence! You know how he gets in the mornings, he latches on to the first person he sees if it's not Eunwoo-hyung."

 

Now that Sanha realized it, his boyfriend had a point and it was his jealousy that lead him to his problem in the first place. He pouted as he realized his mistake, but still, Bin should have known better.

 

"Sorry." He muttered halfheartedly.

 

"It's okay. But now, we can't share a room." Minhyuk teased him and he groaned, if it wasn't for his pettiness, they could have shared. Minhyuk seeing the disappointment and regret on his face, spoke again. "I can just come here."

 

Sanha brightened up at that. "Really?"

 

Minhyuk nodded before leaning down to capture his lips with his again. Sanha pressed against it, giggling into the kiss.

 

"I missed you." Minhyuk mumbled against his lips, before biting down on the lower lip, Sanha giving out a groan. Minhyuk snaked his tongue inside, and pressed closer against the younger, shifting on his lap so he was half straddling the boy, the chair not giving them enough room. Sanha opened his mouth, inviting him in. But before they could get too into it, the room door opened with three voices screaming.

 

Minhyuk groaned as he thumped his head on Sanha's shoulder. Sanha, himself, whined as he slumped against the couch, put out at being interrupted.

 

"Can't we video call Eunwoo now?"

 

"Bin, no. He is busy shooting!" MJ's answer was final.

 

"Food will be here soon!" Jin Jin exclaimed.

 

Sanha and Minhyuk didn't move from their spots until Bin had spotted them.

 

"Ya, maknaes! We're right here! Rocky get off him!"

 

Sanha giggled as Minhyuk only stuck out a finger.

 

"Made up then?" MJ asked.

 

"hyung, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Sanha retorted, shifting in the armchair, with Minhyuk rearranging himself so he was sitting down on top of Sanha properly, while facing the hyungs.

 

"I woke up since Jin Jin came in and mentioned of food."

 

Sanha let out an 'ahh' before a knock sounded, signalling their food has arrived.

 

Turns out, Sanha got all the cuddles he missed early in the day, later on in the night when Minhyuk sneaked in his room, leaving Bin, the man stealer, snoring away in their shared room (Sanha was still petty okay?).

 

**Author's Note:**

> written because of today: 190503 on the way to Germany for KPOP Big 5 Concert 190504 [OT5 w/o Eunwoo]
> 
> ASTRO fighting~ on KPOP Big 5 in Germany tomorrow!!!!!!


End file.
